Crawling
Crawling is a song released by American rock band Linkin Park. It is the fifth track from their debut album, Hybrid Theory. It was released on November 24, 2000 as their second single and won a Grammy for Best Hard Rock Performance in 2002. In January 2011, "Crawling" was released in a Linkin Park DLC pack for Rock Band 3. This song has been covered by Angelzoom for their self-titled album, Angelzoom, on November 24, 2006. Releases * Studio Finals 5/7/00 * Hybrid Theory * "Crawling" * "Crawling" (DVD) * Reanimation * In the Chamber with Linkin Park: the String Quartet Tribute (Vitamin String Quartet) * Live in Texas (CD/DVD) * "Breaking the Habit" * Dub Tribute to Linkin Park (Sheriff Green) * LP Underground 7 (Live at Holmdel, New Jersey) * Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes (DVD) * Songs from the Underground (Live during the Projekt Revolution 2008 tour featuring Chris Cornell) * 8-Bit Rebellion! (8-Bit Version) * LP Underground XI (song idea in "Blue") Song information "Crawling" is one of the few songs on Hybrid Theory that does not prominently feature Mike Shinoda's rap sung lyrics. The intro to "Crawling" has been remixed in live versions over the years. Since 2008's Projekt Revolution, Mike Shinoda has rapped the first verse of "Hands Held High" over the intro to Reanimation version of "Crawling", titled "KRWLING". In 2009, Shinoda rapped two verses of "Hands Held High" over the intro of "Crawling", which first verse started with an acapella or a bass line before the Reanimation intro started, in which Shinoda raps the second verse. Singer Chester Bennington has remarked that "Crawling" is the most difficult Linkin Park song to sing live, stating "Crawling has caused me the most trouble live more than any other song." Bennington has also commented on the meaning of "Crawling" by stating it was inspired by his own battles with substance abuse. "'Crawling' is about feeling like I had no control over myself in terms of drugs and alcohol..." A live version of "Crawling" was included as a B-side to "Breaking the Habit". Chart performance The song has seen a success in many countries. In the UK, the song debuted and peaked at #16, remaining in the chart for 8 weeks. It reached the top ten in Canada and Austria. It reached the top thirty and top forty in many countries, it was more successful than "One Step Closer". However, it peaked only at #79 in the US, becoming their lowest charting single until they released "Given Up", which peaked at #99, although it manage to peak at #5 on the Modern Rock Track Chart and #3 on the Mainstream Rock Track Chart. Despite the low peak, the song has remained for 20 weeks at the bottom of the chart. Music Video Main article, Crawling (video). Bonus Content The bonus feature on the CD is the same footage that is a hidden easter egg on Frat Party at the Pankake Festival. However, the footage here is uncensored, while the footage on "Frat Party" is censored. A "Strictly Limited Numbered Edition" DVD single was also released which includes a live version of "Crawling" that was performed at the Dragon Festival, though the audio is dubbed with the studio version of the song. The video has a multiple camera angle feature which allows viewers to see different camera angles of the performance with the use of the DVD remote control. The DVD also has four thirty-second live snippets of "One Step Closer", "By Myself", "With You", and "A Place for My Head". The live "Crawling" video is available exclusively on Warner Bros. Records YouTube channel, which was uploaded on February 9th, 2010. Reception The song is their most well known song these days, thanks to the popularity of it as an internet meme. The first line of the song's chorus is often quoted in response to someone whining about a petty problem (such as their parents not understanding them). This also sparked backlash against the band, believing their lyrics were all like this. However, this is mainly ignorance - the band have long since outgrown this style of lyric. History The idea of the chorus was first the bridge of "Blue", and because Chester and Mike liked it, they made an own song out of it. Mike said about it: "We eventually abandoned the song, but decided that there was something special about the vocal at the end of the song. Chester and I took the melody, wrote new words to it, and wrote new chords underneath... and it became the chorus of "Crawling."" Later it became "Crawling (Demo)" and "Crawling (Demo - Edit)". Live Info "Crawling" has been played in plentiful shows throughout Linkin Park's career. More recently, it has been played with an intro that samples it's remix, "KRWLING" featuring Staind frontman Aaron Lewis from Reanimation. Sometimes, Mike will rap a verse from "Hands Held High" over the Reanimation intro. Also, Chris Cornell made guest appearances during the song at Projekt Revolution shows in 2008. Chester Bennington had stated that Crawling is the most difficult song to sing live, saying that it has caused him the most trouble live more than any other song. Bennington also commented on the meaning of the song by saying that it was inspired by his own battles with substance abuse. It is about feeling like he had no self control over himself in terms of drugs and alcohol. He also stated the the song or lyrics are about "taking responsibilities after yourself" he doesn't mention 'you' at any point of the song. During a live show in Birmingham, UK, on November 9, 2010, Linkin Park Underground member Christopher Paddon (lpchris) played Mike's guitar parts after being randomly pulled out of the audience. Track Listing All song written and composed by Linkin Park. ;CD Single ;DVD Single Lyrics Crawling in my skin These wounds / they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface Consuming / confusing This lack of self-control, I fear, is never-ending Controlling / I can't seem To find myself again / my walls are closing in (Without a sense of confidence / I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) I've felt this way before / so insecure Crawling in my skin These wounds / they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real Discomfort, endlessly, has pulled itself upon me Distracting / reacting Against my will, I stand beside my own reflection It's haunting / how I can't seem To find myself again / my walls are closing in (Without a sense of confidence / I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) I've felt this way before / so insecure Crawling in my skin These wounds / they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real Crawling in my skin These wounds / they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing / confusing what is real (There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface) (Consuming) / confusing what is real (This lack of self-control, I fear, is never-ending) (Controlling) / confusing what is real Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs